


Десять пар глаз

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fanfic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: видят
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113989
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Десять пар глаз

Десять пар глаз видят каждая своё.

Перед первым Уцуро моря огня, что агонией сжигают бессмертное тело. Жгут, жгут, но дотла сжечь не могут. Он как проклятый всеми несуществующими богами феникс — живёт назло себе и назло миру.

Перед вторым — бесконечные ледяные просторы, что много веков назад заковали внутренности бессмертного тела в колючие кандалы. Разрывают лёгкие, сердце, кишки своими острыми иглами. Колют разорванную на десять частей душу.

Перед третьим — клокочущая вулканом ненависть: она снаружи, она внутри, она везде. Она взрывается, извергается; она горящей лавой покрывает всё. Она сродни огню, только ещё злее, ещё болезненнее.

Каждый из них думает, что чувствует боль сильнее, что страдает больше, что ненавидит мир праведнее.

И каждый из них прав.

Четвертый вечность захлёбывается в цунами, смывающем города, разжижающем континенты. Вечность не может вдохнуть, расталкивая плавающие вокруг раздувшиеся мёртвые тела.

Пятый кружит в вихре торнадо, неспособный даже на мгновение выглянуть за неё. Разрываемый злыми ветрами, что узкой воронкой вытянулись от проклятой земли к небу, но достать до него не смогут никогда.

У шестого под ногами нет даже выжженной почвы: земля вздыбилась, разрезанная шрамами от внутренних толчков. Земля раскололась, как расколота душа, и кричит, как кричит он сам.

Седьмой плюётся кровью, когда песчаная буря обнимает своими вихрями. Песок в глазах, во рту, везде — он забивает, душит, рвёт. Он хочет принять в себя, похоронить в себе, но похоронить можно только мёртвое, а Уцуро до сих пор жив.

Восьмой раз за разом умирает от яда: он тоже не может дышать, он тоже сгорает изнутри, его кожа покрывается волдырями, слезает струпьями. Раз за разом, год за годом.

Девятый не видит ничего, бродит слепцом во тьме: без ориентиров, без запахов и звуков. Один навеки, хоть их тут и целых десять.

Уцуро видит смерть.

Уцуро видят смерть.

И только за теперь уже навсегда закрытыми веками десятого безостановочно крутятся яркие картинки слишком короткой жизни.

Десятый плачет, но слёзы сгорают в палящем море огня, замерзают ледяными осколками, взрываются кипящей лавой, тонут, разрываются, раскалываются, высыхают, выжигаются.

И десятый теперь тоже во тьме.


End file.
